Past Players German Translation
by Jac7
Summary: Im Jahre 1942 festzusitzen war schlimm. In Slytherin zu landen schlimmer. Dass Tom Riddle ihn sozusagen stalkt? Harry hasst sein Leben.
1. Chapter 1

Past Players  
Im Jahre 1942 festzusitzen war schlimm. In Slytherin zu landen schlimmer. Dass Tom Riddle ihn sozusagen stalkt? Harry hasst sein Leben.

Das ist die Vorgeschichte zu FF und demnach auch nur eine freie übersetzung von mir aus dem Englischen von der unglaublichen The Fictionist

Disclaimer: Wie auch schon bei FF gesagt gehört quasi nichts mir und natürlich nochmal ein vielen lieben Dank an The Fictionist dass sie mir erlaubt ihre wunderbare Geschichte zu übersetzen

Shoutout auch an Fireball Ohne dich hätte ich wenn überhaupt erst nach FF mit PP Übersetzung angefangen also … cheers  
Ps: für die, die die andere Fanfiction noch nicht gelesen haben: diese Geschichte setzt in den Sommerferien vor dem 5. Schuljahr ein und nun viel Spaß

Prolog  
Harry hat sich noch nie so wütend gefühlt. Mit seinen Zauberstab auf Dudley gerichtet, sich gerade noch davon abhaltend ihn etwas anzutun.  
Keine Nachrichten. Gar nichts! Er war aufgewühlt, müde, verwirrt und verletzt.  
War es nicht er der gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat? War es nicht er, der Cedric sterben sehen hat? Und alles was Dumbledore… und noch schlimmer! Ron und Hermine ihn zu bieten haben ist Nichtigkeiten, die in Mitgefühl gekleidet sind.  
Er knirscht mit seinen Zähnen. Er weiß dass ers nicht tun sollte, dennoch stellt er sich wieder die Angst in den Augen seines Cousins vor. Es beruhigt einiges seiner eigenen Frustration.  
„Ziele es irgendwo anders hin!", presst Dudley heraus, Gesicht weiß und Schweiß rennt ihn über die Stirn.  
„VERSTEHST DU MICH?"  
„RICHTE DAS DING GEFÄLLIGST WEG VON-"  
Plötzlich gibt Dudley ein Schaudernden Ton von sich der danach klingt, als ob ihn jemand Eiswasser über gekippt hätte.  
Für eine Sekunde dachte Harry er hätte ausversehen Magie verwendet ohne es wirklich zu meinen, die Realität trifft ihn hart. Seine Augen weiten sich in Horror.  
Die Sterne sind verschwunden, alle Lichter in dieser Gegend- erloschen. Eine unangenehme jedoch bekannte Kälte kriecht auf ihn zu. Lässt seinen ganzen Körper erschaudern.  
ER hat nicht die Kraft dazu, die Sterne erlöschen zulassen.  
Er hat Schwierigkeiten zu sehen während Dudley ihn um Gnade anfleht. Er antwortet abwesend und versucht immer noch die Gefahr ausfindig zu machen.  
Das war unmöglich und doch… er würde dieses Gefühl und die Signale immer wieder erkennen. Es verfolgt ihn.  
Dementoren.  
Er kann sie hören bevor er sie sieht. Das rattern ihres Atems, wie der Tod selbst.  
Er bleibt nachdenklich, etwas genervt von dem fetten Wal. Er wird von einer Faust, die ihn seitlich und mit einen lauten bumm am Kopf trifft, herausgerissen. Er wird von seinen Füßen gerissen und sieht nur noch weiße Lichtpunkte vor Augen.  
„Du Idiot Dudley!", schreit er seine Augen aufgrund des Schmerzes wässrig, als er sich auf die Knie aufrichtet. Er sucht verzweifelt mach seinen Zauberstab. Er hört Dudley, den verfluchten Idioten weglaufen. „DUDLEY KOMM ZURÜCK DU LÄUFST DIREKT AUF SIE ZU!", brüllt er.  
Da war ein furchtbarer quietschender Schrei und Dudleys Schritte stoppten. Er fühlt wie er seinen Cousin zuruft den Mund zu schließen. Er wünscht sich für diese Warnung nicht den Mund öffnen zu müssen, dennoch fühlt er den Zwang, ihn zu warnen. Er wühlt noch mal verzweifelt nach seinen Zauberstab. „Wo ist- Zauberstab-komm schon-Lumos!"  
Er benutzt den Zauber automatisch; verzweifelt nach einer Lichtquelle. Es ist nichts anderes als ein Wunder, dass sein Stab tatsächlich aufleuchtet. Er schnappt ihn sich, erhebt sich und dreht sich um nur um im nächsten Moment einzugefrieren.  
Der Dementor war direkt hinter ihn und in der nächsten Sekunde schloss sich die verwesene Hand um seinen Hals.  
„Expecto Patronum!"  
Alles, dass entstand war ein weißer Faden, als er selbst in Erinnerungen festzustecken schien.  
Erinnerungen an Schlägereien, Friedhöfen und dunkelhaarigen Jungen… was?  
Und dann als die Lippen des Wesens seine eigenen berührten, fiel er in die Dunkelheit.  
Die Dunkelheit verschwand einen Moment später und Harry dachte, dass wenn sich so die Seele zu verlieren anfühlt, es nicht so schlimm war.  
Es war ein wirrwarr aus Farben um ihn herum und dann- und dann kam er mit einen lauten wumms am Boden auf. Total desorientiert. Aua.  
Schreie um ihn herum, besorgte Ausrufe.. Magie… er kann Magie spüren. Er öffnet seine Augen und zieht sein Körper in sich zusammen, alles tut weh.  
Er fühlt sich plötzlich ganz erschöpft.  
Da war nichts als Panik. Panik, die sein Inneres zusammen zieht in ein Ball von Angst.  
Was ist passiert? Wo war er? H-Hogwarts? Ist er irgendwie nach Hogwarts appariert? Aber nein das kann nicht sein, da war er in Mitten einer Zaubertränke Unterrichtseinheit. Wie… was?  
„Jemand holt jetzt besser den Schulleiter und die Krankenschwester."  
Eine Stimme schneidet durch den vorherrschenden Terror. Eine klare, autorative Stimme, die ihm seltsam bekannt vor kommt. Er dreht seinen Kopf nur um heraus zu finden, dass eine andere Person in sehr nah war… WIRKLICH nah? Ist er auf jemanden gelandet?  
Der Tisch war aufjedenfall gebrochen, er konnte froh sein nicht im Kessel gelandet zu sein!  
Er sollte sich entschuldigen. Er dreht sich und… bleibt wie eingefroren stehen.  
Nein.  
Das war ein kranker Witz. Das muss es sein. Das muss es einfach sein.  
Die Person hat sich auch zu ihm gedreht und schaut ihn aus eiskalten, klaren, intelligenten violetten Augen an, die scheinen als ob sie einen direkt in die Seele schauen könnten.  
„Tom Riddle!", stellt er aufgebracht in Frage.  
Er merkt wie er nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit des anderen hat. So intensiv wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Eine Hand legt sich um sein Kinn.. ziemlich hart und –  
Er wird wieder von der Dunkelheit umhüllt.  
Tom Riddle war gelangweilt.  
Es war ungefähr eine Woche, seit sein 5. Jahr begonnen hat. Und obwohl er froh war zurück in Hogwarts und bei Magie zu sein, war er nun mal gelangweilt.  
Der Unterricht war lachhaft einfach und er ist sicher diesen Lehrplan in schon seinen dritten Jahr weitgehend gemeistert zu haben. Nun ja es war wenigstens besser als unter den Abschaum, von Muggeln und ihren Bomben von Krieg zu sein. Er schließt kurz seine Augen und unterdrückt ein Schaudern.  
Natürlich hatte die Zaubererwelt ihren eigenen Krieg mit der Bedrohung von Grindelwald. Doch ein Krieg von Zauberstäben und Macht war so viel größer, exquisiter als das Feuer und die Explosionen in Londons Straßen.  
Er fühlt wie Lestrange, der lächerliche Wurm versucht seinen Blick zu fangen, ignoriert es jedoch. Sie kriechen alle zu ihm. Sie waren alles schon so Abhängig von ihm, dass es keine große Arbeit mehr war, sein kleines Reich zu regieren.  
Trotzdem es war lustig mit ihnen zu spielen, immer mal wieder. Zu sehen wie viel er von ihnen nehmen kann und sie zu verändern, bevor sie es bemerken. Und dann wenn sie das getan haben, sie eben weiter vorführen, ihnen vorspielen, dass sie alles seien und dann zum krönenden Abschluss: sie fallen zu lassen, wie der Müll der sie sind.  
Oh ja es war sehr amüsant zu sehen wie sie danach alles versuchen um seine Aufmerksamkeit oder auch nur ein wohlwollendes Wort zu ergattern.  
Er gibt die Nieswurz zu seinen Zaubertrank hinzu, während er umrührt bemerkt er den beeindruckten Blick von Slughorn der zwischen seinen Kessel und dem von Prince schweift.  
Mal wieder ein O natürlich. Er erlaubt sich nichts anderes. Nichts kann mehr schief laufen-  
Da war ein krankes knacken, ein Körper der scheinbar aus dem nichts erschien, fällt direkt auf den Tisch, eigentlich auf seinen Schoß, wäre er nicht rechtzeitig zur Seite gesprungen.  
Er hatte einen kurzen Moment der Verwirrung und der Desorientiertheit, der Tisch-alles in Splittern vor ihm.  
Dann entstand Chaos.  
Leute schrien, sie sind einfach nur absurd und bemitleidenswert.  
Es war nur ein Junge.  
Zugegeben, es war ein seltsamer Junge, der anscheinend aus Decken viel, aber nichts desto trotz nur ein Junge. Also sollten sie nicht so quietschen.  
Schwarzes Haar, etwas länger als seins aber in dem gleichen Farbton, gesonnte Haut, kleine Figur… schreckliche Kleidung, Brille und eine interessante Narbe? Sie sieht aus wie ein Blitz. Er war leicht interessiert.  
Es war wie auch immer etwas neues, etwas womit er noch nicht gespielt hatte. Ein stöhnen verlässt den Mund des Jungen, bevor sich seine Augen öffnen, nach etwas suchend.  
Es waren atemberaubende Augen. Emerald grün, Todesfluch grün. Ohne sie würde er ziemlich gewöhnlich aussehen. Er war auch gutaussehend, nicht dass es ihn interessiert aber einige der Mädchen haben angefangen aufregend über ihn zu tuscheln.  
Oh es ist zum losbrüllen. Wollten sie alle echt einfach nur ihn anstarren? Natürlich war es zu viel verlangt davon auszugehen, dass sie über ihre Dummheit hinaus wachsen und sich ein Gehirn anlegen.  
„Jemand holt jetzt besser den Schulleiter und die Krankenschwester.", bestimmt er und muss ein seufzen unterdrücken. Er fügt auch noch einen besorgten Tonfall hinzu.  
Er hört sich wie der vorzeige Schüler an. Perfekt.  
Die Augen richten sich sofort auf ihn, bestimmt einfach auf die einzige Stimme konzentriert die nicht rum quietscht. Sie nehmen Augenkontakt auf, bevor sich die Augen des Jungen weiten.  
„Tom Riddle?", verlangt der Junge schon fast ängstlich zu wissen. Auf jedenfall war die Stimme hasserfüllt.  
Seine eigenen Augen weiten sich auch bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat.  
Kennt der Junge ihn etwa? Ihn sagt er nichts. Oder? Sein Gehirn läuft durch hundert Fragen mit einer nicht ganz zufriedenen Zahl an Antworten.  
Er schießt automatisch nach vorne. Seine Hand schließt sich um die weiche Haut des Kinns vom Jungen. Er verstärkt den Griff als der Junge versucht sich ihm zu entwenden.  
Und dann… der Schmerz nimmt sie komplett ein. Er verliert alles lebendige und… fällt in Ohnmacht.  
Er fühlt etwas wie Enttäuschung, bevor er sich zusammennimmt und vorschlägt, dass er den Neuen zum Krankenflügel bringt, wo sie sicher auf Professor Dippet treffen werden.  
Er verbirgt ein Grinsen.  
Sieht so aus als ob die Dinge grad interessant geworden sind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel1

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er konnte es wirklich nicht glauben.  
Geh von mir runter du…" wie schlimm war sein Glück? Er war nicht dumm. Er hat sofort realisiert, dass etwas nicht stimmte, die Sekunde als er Tom Riddle sah, und das wurde nur bestätigt, als er von Armando Dippet und einen ginger Dumbledore ausgefragt wurde, über wo er denn her komme, wer er ist, und ob er ein Spion für den dunklen Lord Grindelwald war.  
Als er Dumdledors bekannte blauen Augen sah, hatte er das Bedürfnis ihm alles zu erzählen.  
Dann kam sein Wiederstand hoch. Sicher, dieser Dumbledor hatte ihn nicht den ganzen Sommer ohne Nachrichten gelassen. Aber das würde er! Zum Schluss erzählt er ihnen, dass er ein Zeitreisender ist. (Mit einer vorsichtigen Bestätigung unter dem Einfluss einen Wahrheitsserum, es heißt Verita-irgendwas, Veritaserum?) Und dann hat er abgelehnt mehr zu erzählen.  
Dippet, obwohl enttäuscht, hat ihm zugestimmt sich der Wichtigkeit nicht mit der Zeit zuspielen bewusst. Das war der Grund, warum er nicht mehr nach gebohrt hatte.  
Er war jetzt Harrison Evans, wurde früher zu Hause unterrichtet- wenn er behaupten würde von einer anderen Schule zu sein würde es nicht gut für ihn enden, da er keine Kontakte hat und auch nicht sie weiß- und er war Waise durch den Krieg geworden. Nun wurde er nach Hogwarts geschickt.  
Da waren genügend Massaker, so dass da nicht weiter nach gefragt werden wird. Tatsächlich wurde sein Erscheinen in Mitten einer Zaubertränkestunde , damit erklärt, dass sein Portschlüssel irgendwie schief gelaufen ist.  
Das führt ihm zu seinen jetzigen Dilemma. Der sprechende Hut.  
„ -Salazar würde mich verbrennen, wenn du es ein zweites Mal schafft seinen Haus zu entkommen.", protestiert der Hut und gibt etwas, was er an einen lebendigen wesen als ein Schauer der einen über den Rücken läuft bezeichnen würde, aber fühlt sich seltsam auf seinen Kopf an.  
„Salazar ist schon lange Tod!", schnappt er gedanklich. „Komm schon, du hast mich davor auch schon einmal in Gryffindor gesteckt! Bitte, bring mich dort wieder hin."  
„Slytherin würde gut zu dir passen.", besteht der Hut darauf.  
„Tom Riddle ist in Slytherin! Ich schwöre dir, ich werde ihn noch bevor Ende dieses Monats geköpft haben. Er ist böser-"  
„- Vielleicht bist du ja hier um das zu ändern.", murmelt der Hut.  
„Was?", frägt er sprachlos. „Steck mich einfach-"  
„SLYTHERIN"  
Der Hut wurde ihm von einen ungeduldigen Dippet sofort von dem Kopf genommen, bevor er noch etwas dazu sagen hätte können. Sein Herz sinkt zum Boden.  
Nein. Nein. Nein. Das wird ja immer schlimmer! Er war eine Schlange! Ein hinterhältiger, verschlagener Slytherin- er konnte es nicht glauben. Sicher, der Hut wollte ihn in der ersten Runde schon nach Slytherin stecken, aber hatte er nicht gesehen wie perfekt Gryffindor für ihn ist? Kümmert ihn seine Meinung den überhaupt nicht? Er fühlt sich schlecht.  
Das war ein Alptraum.  
Er war seit ein paar Tagen im Krankenflügel, damit sie an seiner Identität arbeiten konnten, unter der Lüge, es habe einige medizinische Komplikationen gegeben, da er in der Zaubertränkestunde aufgetaucht ist.  
„Gut, da dass jetzt geklärt ist.", sagt der Direktor fröhlich. „Lasse ich jemanden nach Tom schicken." Dippet dreht sich zu ihm und lächelt. „Tom Riddle.", sagt er Erklärend. „Er ist ein Vertrauenschüler, kluger Junge, und ein Slytherin so wie du."  
So wie er… ha! Er würde niemals wie Tom Riddle sein. Und er würde auch niemals ein richtiger Slytherin sein. Niemals.  
„Er wird dein Fremdenführer sein für die nächsten zwei Wochen oder so, bis du dich hier zurecht findest."  
Harry zieht die Luft ein und verschluckt sich fast dabei.  
„Ich- was?!", es war nicht einmal mehr lustig. „Das ist in Ordnung.", schreit er schon fast. „Ich kenne mich hier schon ziemlich gut aus-"  
„Wer weiß wieviel sich verändert hat?", lehnt Dippet ab, offensichtlich ist er schon gelangweilt von ihm und seinen Worten. „Ja warte einfach hier Junge. Mr. Riddle sollte bald hier sein und sich dann um Sie kümmern."  
Er hätte sich fast hilfesuchend nach Dumbledore umgedreht, doch der alte.. ehm Mann hat ihn schon als gelöstest Problem abgehackt. Typisch. Nein er war nicht verärgert.  
Panik durchströmt ihn, Rage und Hass. Er war noch überhaupt nicht bereit einen jungen dunklen Lord gegenüber zutreten. Seine Hände formt er bei den Gedanken in Fäusten.  
Viel zu früh tritt eine Figur in den Krankenflügel ein.  
Harry findet sich selbst wieder, wie er den anderen ausgehend mustert. Er sieht fast genau so aus wie in der Kammer des Schreckens; groß, gutaussehend und dunkel haarig. Außer, dass er noch intensiver aussieht im echten Leben. Seine Haltung vermittelt in gewisser Weise Macht und Überordnung.  
Harry hasste ihn sofort.  
„Du musst unser Austauschschüler sein.", begrüßte er ihn mit einen charmanten Lächeln und streckt seine Hand aus. „Tom Riddle."  
„Harrison Evans.", gibt er als neutrale Antwort. Sie schütteln ihre Hände. Er versucht nicht an die Ironie zu denken, dass er mit dem Teufel die Hände schüttelt. Dann verlassen sie den Flügel.  
Harry spürt wie sich seine Muskeln anspannen, als ob die ganze Welt sich dreht. Es war zu bizarr.  
„Schau,", versucht er nach ein paar Korridors mit einen freundlichen Schulter zucken. „Du musst mir wirklich keine Tour geben. Früher oder später finde ich mich schon zurecht. Das tun immerhin alle Erstklässler richtig?"  
Er erwartet das Riddle ihn sofort zustimmt. Es wurde bewiesen wie falsch er liegt.  
„Das ist gar kein Problem Harrison.", der andere wirft ihn ein lächeln zu, neckend und warum auch immer etwas gefährlich. „Das bietet mir die Zeit unsere neue Schlange auszufragen."  
Er zwingt sich einfach zu lachen mit einen kleinen Anzeichen von Selbstzweifel.  
„Ich bin nicht interessant. Ich würde nur deine Zeit vergeuden."  
„Lustig.", sagt er sachte. „Nur die interessanten Leute behaupten das."  
Harry schäumt innerlich und versucht den Augenkontakt stand zu halten. Bastard.  
„Oh?", fragt er durch zusammengepresste Lippen.  
„Diejenigen die nichts zu verstecken haben versuchen so zu tun als ob sie etwas hätten.", antwortet Riddle als würde es ihn nicht kümmern. „Leute die Geheimnisse haben", violetten Augen bohren sich wie Dolche in die Seite seines Gesichtes. „Verstecken sich."  
„Und du glaubst ich hätte etwas zu verstecken.", antwortet Harry und versucht sorgenlos zu klingen. Als ob es etwas amüsierendes war dreht er sich weg. Riddle lacht ein melodisches Lachen, dass zu perfekt war um echt zu sein.  
Das war es bestimmt auch . Alles an diesem Teenager war ein Lüge dafür geschaffen seine Mitmenschen auszutricksen.  
„Ich weiß nicht.", erwidert Riddle. „Aber ich liebe ein gutes Mysterium. Das ist übrigens die große Treppe. Sie bringt dich überall hin in diesem Schloss neben den Keller. Also wie kommt's, dass du in Hogwarts bist?"  
Er versucht es glaubhaft zumachen, als er seinen Kopf senkt, es hatte außerdem den Bonus, dass es seinen Gesichtsausdruck verbirgt.  
„Meine…der Krieg…", violette Augen bohren sich in sein Gesicht. „Also es ist zerstört. Mein zu Hause. Ich …würde am liebsten nicht darüber reden. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?"  
„Natürlich nicht.", sagt der Slytherin Erbe leicht und streckt seinen Arm aus um ihn die Schultern zu drücken.  
Harry zuckt zusammen bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte, da es ziemlich unerwartet kam. Als die Realität einsinkt bekommt er nur einen schräg gelegten Kopf. Haltung: einfühlsam. Augen: hart wie Diamanten."  
Die Hand sinkt und streicht seinen Arm. Fast als wäre er unsicher aber in seinen Augen spiegelt sich eine Herausforderung. Er fühlt sich ziemlich unwohl. Kann den anderen aber nichts vorwerfen, da dieser technisch gesehen nichts falsch gemacht hat.  
Vielleicht würde eine andere Person viel leichter auf dieses Charisma reinfallen, die gespielte Sympathie. Aber er kennt die Wahrheit. Tom Riddle ist das pure Böse.  
Die verdammte Tour geht weiter.  
Tom fand Touren geben immer langweilig und nutzlos. Aber dieses mal, dieses Mal war es nicht das Schloss, dass er inspiziert.  
Der junge war… er wusste nicht so Recht was er von ihm halten sollte.  
Auf der einen Seite scheint er sehr durchschnittlich zu sein, nicht wirklich intelligent mit einer herausfordernden Art, aber alles in allen nichts besonderes.  
Auf der anderen Seite hatte er ihn gekannt. Und obwohl sein verbales Duell etwas holprig ist, hatte er potential. Und dann war da seine Haltung. Harrison scheint immer von ihm weg zu lehnen. Körper in Anspannung. Immer bereit entweder zu Kämpfen oder Fliehen. Gegen Ihn. VOR Ihn.  
Intrigen. Ein Rätsel. Abwehrend.  
Und wie er vor seiner Berührung zurück zuckt. Andere Leute würden sich erbärmlich in die Berührung lehnen… Misshandlung? Er hatte kein Interesse an solch einer Art von Menschlichen Kontakt. Er empfand es für geschmacklos. Dennoch das Zurück zucken gefiel ihm. Er musste mehr lernen.  
Natürlich würde es wahrscheinlich zu nichts führen. Aber er würde es genießen eine so selbständige (er würde lieber selber erkunden anstatt eine Tour zu bekommen) Persönlichkeit zu zerstören und in etwas abhängigen zu verwandeln.  
Die wilden waren immer die, die am meisten Spaß machen zu zähmen.  
Endlich gelangten sie an den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, und das war, wie er bemerkte, dass erste mal wo der andere auch nur das leiseste Zögern zeigte in seiner Bewegung um Hogwarts. Seltsam.  
Seine Untertanen blicken sofort auf, als er eintritt, sie versuchen seine Stimmung einzuschätzen… bevor sich ihre Augen auf Evans neben ihn legen.  
Er blickt auf den Jungen, dessen Gesichtsausdruck versteinert hat. Das schlecht unterdrückte Feuer in seinen Augen. Interessant.  
„An alle.", sagt er. „Das hier ist Harrison Evans."  
„Harrison-", wirft er dem anderen einen Blick zu und bemerkt wie dieser anscheinend nicht so vertraut mit dem Namen scheint. „Harry.", versucht er und der Todesfluch Blick legt sich fast schockiert auf ihm. Jackpot. „Das ist Cygnus Lestrange."  
Er beobachtet wie sich die beiden gegenseitig versuchen einzuschätzen und dann greift Lestrange seine Hand in einen aggressiven versuch Dominanz zu zeigen. Er greift so hart zu, dass Tom überrascht ist, dass Harry kein Anzeichen von Schmerz zeigt.  
Er scheint so schlecht darin zu sein seine Gefühle zu verbergen( außer die Gefühle die er zeigt wären fake? Aber nein, dass hätte er gemerkt. Er hat schon lange alle möglichen Masken gemeistert.) Aber er scheint gut darin zu sein Schmerz zu verbergen. Faszinierend.  
Und doch der Griff von dem Jungen war schwach, submissiv. Wie zwei Personen in einem Körper.  
„Abraxas Malfoy.", deutet er auf den Blonden, aber lässt sein blich auf den neuen liegen. Ein Zeichen von etwas wie Erkenntnis… verschwunden in der nächsten Sekunde.  
„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen."  
„Das Vergnügen ist meins.", antwortet Evans kurzgebunden.  
„Zevi Prince."  
Verwunderung. Unbekümmertheit.  
„Nett dich kennenzulernen. Harrison war es oder?"  
Der Junge lächelt zurück etwas angespannt. Er fühlt wie sie sich beide versuchen einzuschätzen.  
„Und Alphard Black."  
Etwas komplett anderes. Er konnte die Emotion nicht ganz einordnen. Zumindest die konnte er verbergen. Er versucht sich seine Meinung später zu bilden.  
Sie hielten Small-Talk und er konnte förmlich den anderen auf und ab wippen fühlen.  
Harrison saß auf einen Stuhl, die anderen Slytherins wie die Aasgeier um ihn herum. Versuchen ihn einzuschätzen.  
Der Neue scheint keinen guten Eindruck zu machen. Er wusste nicht ob es mit Absicht war oder nicht. Er hasste es etwas nicht zu wissen.  
Evans Augen fliegen herum und landen schließlich auf ihn, er scheint sich nicht sicher zu sein was er macht. Sie stellen Augenkontakt her.  
Möchtest du spielen neuer Schüler?  
Harry lag wach in seinem Bett. Gedanken in einem durcheinander von Panik.  
Es schien gerade erst einzusickern. Horror. Er konnte es nicht glauben, es war schrecklich. Es kostete ihn alles sich davon abzuhalten jeden einzelnen in diesen Raum zu ermorden. Ganz besonders Tom freaking Riddle.  
Er traut sich nicht einzuschlafen. Keinen einzigen in diesen Raum vertrauen, dennoch hofft er, dass wenn er seine Augen schließt er wieder in seiner Zeit landet. Auch wenn es die Gasse mit den Dementoren sein sollte. Alles war besser als hier.  
Er sollte nicht zu sehr auffallen solange er hier war, recherchieren wie er wieder zurück kommt und wie er den krieg gewinnt. Wenn es nach ihm ginge würde sich auch niemand hier mehr an ihn erinnern.  
Er blickt auf zu der Steinernen Decke. Die grünen Bettvorhänge um ihn herum. Er wollte Gryffindor. Er wollte in Gryffindor sein mit all den lieben und mutigen Leuten, die nicht aufwachsen würden und zu Mördern werden. Er schüttelt sich.  
Das gruseligste war, dass ihn jeder beobachtet hat. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit von allen. Sie schienen mehr mit zu bekommen als ihm recht war.  
Er musste es los werden. Er muss zu etwas uninteressanten, langweiligen im Hintergrund werden. Riddle meinte ja, dass nur die die nichts zu verstecken haben sich aufspielen. Also vielleicht wenn er sich so benimmt, als ob er Riddles Aufmerksamkeit wollte, würde er von ihm gelangweilt sein und ihn in Ruhe lassen?  
Trotzdem wusste er nicht ob er das hinbekommen würde. Sich so zu benehmen. Er musste es trotzdem versuchen oder? Vielleicht konnte er einen Kompromiss finden… er wusste es nicht. Er wusste es wirklich nicht.  
Seine Augen schließen sich. Er versucht sie offen zu behalten.  
Er wagt es nicht zu schlafen. Er wagt es nicht zu…  
Schlaf.  
Er wacht schreiend auf.  
Toms Augen öffnen sich ruckartig. Schreie erfüllen den Raum, seine Hand fliegt automatisch zu seinem Zauberstab.  
„Salazars…", beginnt Alphard zu fluchen. Seine Haare ein reines durcheinander. Er reibt seine Augen.  
„Was ist das Problem.", schnappt Abraxas. Absolut nicht zufrieden damit seinen Schönheit schlaf nicht zu bekommen. Sein Kopf dreht sich langsam zu Evans Bett. Alpträume. Harry hatte Alpträume. Interessant und interessanter.  
„Können wir nicht einfach sein Mundverbinden, damit wir ihn nicht mehr hören ,müssen.", hisst Cygnus und blickt zum Bett hinüber.  
Er grinst leicht bei dem Vorschlag. Er wundert sich wie Evans reagieren würde, wenn er aufwacht sein Mund verbunden und ans Bett gefesselt.  
Panik. Wahrscheinlich. So vorhersehbar. Dumm.  
Er rollt seine Augen und wedelt mit seiner Hand ein Zeichen für Ruhe. Sie bereiten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Idioten.  
Er geht rüber zu Harrisons Bett und zückt den Zauberstab. In einer schneller Bewegung ergießt sich eiskaltes Wasser über den anderen. Es weckt ihn sofort auf und sofort hat der andere auch seinen Stab in der Hand sich aufsetzend. Bereit zu Kämpfen.  
Er springt automatisch nach vorne, den Arm auf dem Bett einsperrend, als sich der Stab auf ihn richtet mit einen Fluch auf den Lippen.  
Verschleierter Blick. Noch nicht 8n der Wirklichkeit.  
„Geh von mir runter du-"  
Klarheit. Müdigkeit. Gejagt.  
Seine Arme werden schlapp obwohl der Rest des Körpers noch in totaler Anspannung ist.  
Grün starrt direkt in ihn hinein. Ohne Maske. Verletzlich.  
„Tom."  
Tom nicht Riddle.  
Eine Sekunde später zuckt er zurück, eine Facade (?) Legt sich um ihn wie getrocknete Farbe als er durch das Zimmer blickt. Verlegenheit auf seinen Gesicht als er alle anschaut bis auf ihn. Entlassung. Er wurde noch nie entlassen. Das hat noch nie jemand gewagt! Nicht mal als er noch das Schlammblut von Slytherin war.  
Jetzt war er der Slytherin Lord. Und niemand entlässt ihn.  
Dieser Unbekannte tut es einfach!  
„Ehm.. Entschuldigung.", Harry reibt sein Gesicht vor Scham. „Ich- Gott das ist peinlich. Ich werde das nächste mal Stille Zauber über mich legen."  
Alle Augen richten sich auf die beiden. Cygnus Augen zu Schlitzen verzogen; Abraxas intensiv und zusammengezogen; Zevis Kopf zur Seite gelegt, sie mit etwas gefährlichen wie Neugierde Beobachten. Alphard sieht durcheinander und halb schlafend aus.  
Am Ende drehen sich alle abrupt weg, maulend und fluchend. Diskutierend ob das nicht vorhersehbar war dass sowas kommen würde. Harry nimmt abstand zu ihm; immer noch kein Augenkontakt und frierend von dem Wasser.  
„Entschuldige mich.", murmelt er als er ins Badezimmer flüchtet.  
Tom geht zu seinen eigenen Bett zurück und ignoriert dabei Lestranges verwirrte, eifersüchtige Augen.  
Er wirft ein Blick auf die Türe.  
Das könnte lustig werden.


End file.
